Jupiter Ascending the Sequel
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Full Summary inside. Simply, not enough room for it. This is a Titus and Jupiter end story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's been two years since the events that lead, Jupiter Jones, to inherit the Earth. Finding out that she's the reincarnation of a Queen that ruled over many galaxies for over 90,000 years. After, defeating Balem, and getting over the whole marriage thing. Her life has finally seemed to go back to normal. Normal as in the whole queen-thing didn't happen. But, what would happen if Caine, the love of her life, suddenly disappears? With knowing next to absolute nothing, the only help that she can turn to is what's left of the Abrasax family. Can she trust Kalique, and Titus? Can she really believe what Titus says, even when his charms are beginning to work her over again? Can she ignore the raging need for the Royal and save Caine? Or will that need cloud whatever feelings she had for Caine?

Author's Note: When I saw this movie for the first time, it was love at first sight. But, I didn't like Channing Tatum, and felt like Jupiter should have been with Titus. Even though Titus is evil. But, Titus is so much hotter than Channing! Hopefully, I'm not the only one? Please read and leave a comment, and favorite, and follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jupiter Ascending.

Prologue

Earth was the planet that I had fought to protect. It had been two years since Caine had rescued me from the clutches of the Abrasax royal family. In which, the Abraxas Dynasty was in turmoil over their Mother, the Queen, dying and leaving the Earth to her future self. Or, more correctly, her reincarnation. I was the reincarnation of a Queen that had ruled over many galaxies for over ninety-thousand years. All because of my genetic signature establishing that I was the supposed ruler. Without Caine beside my side, I would be dead. I was oblivious of the royals, I had almost married into the royal family on the sense of stopping the Abraxas royal family helped to create. It was their own form of immortal life. Then I had almost been wiped out by the other brother, Balem. I still remained oblivious to Kalique, the only royal whose intentions remained hidden. Moreover, I learned that my destiny wasn't written in stone, and I could make my own choices and live by them. I don't need anybody to dictate what I must, and must not do. I had a family that loved me, and a man that would do practically anything to keep me safe and out of harm's way. He was a legion, and was a part of my personal guard. Well, ok my only guard, which I was alright with. My life was peaceful, and it would remain. I wouldn't subject the human race to the harvesting, the cruelty of the outside world. Looking back was not an option, but it was the future that mattered now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Jupiter's Point of View

Red. All I could see was the color red.

Why?

Red fading to white, as the feeling of flight lifts my body up. I was white, and the figure before me was red. White petals cascade from above, as red petals follow me from behind.

'This is a dream.' My mind immediately rationalized.

The red being Titus, the traitor, who I had secretly fallen for. But, then he betrayed me. My body lands on the platform and Titus is there and he takes my hands in his. His hands smooth, warm… inviting.

Vows are spoken. Hearing him say, "I Titus Abrasax do take Jupiter Jones of my own free will and of my own volition."

Then I respond, "I Jupiter Jones do take Titus Abrasax of my own free will and of my own volition. "

He gently placed my palm on the ring maker, it had been incomplete in reality, but in this dream of make believe, it was most certainly real. Eyes widening, while meeting his heated gaze, making my insides flare with foreign feelings. As, he takes me in his embrace, just as his lips meet mine.

I awake from the sound of the alarm. I sighed, and stared at my finger. Where, a residue glow still had its shine. Odd markings covering half of the finger.

It had been two years.

Two years, since my mind last traveled to the family that almost destroyed my life. Finding out that I was the reincarnation of a Queen that ruled over many galaxies for ninety-thousand years, and apparently because of what my genetic signature read, I was the ruler of Earth.

Ever since, I had ordered my life to be normal, normal is exactly what I got. I had been with Caine, the ex-military – now full legion-angel, warrior. My feelings grew to unmeasurable heights for him.

While, in my dreams, feelings for a certain nobody also rose. My feelings were confusing, and half of the time it was hard to distinguish. Distinguish, between the truths of what my own heart felt. Lately, everything seemed to speed by.

Caine had been reinstated, and had his wings back. Along with Stinger, Caine's mentor, and the person that I looked up to, as a father figure.

He had given me valuable information on the Abraxas family, and about how I could possibly be royalty.

Remembering the little scene with the bees, and remembering the line, "Bees can sense royalty."

Caine and Stinger had taken on more jobs than they could handle, and were on a job in some far away galaxy. Which, left me here on Earth. Caine giving the same speech that, "Her Majesty, needs to be protected at all times, and she needs to be on Earth in order for Earth to remain protected."

'Whatever.' I thought.

Of course, Caine didn't want to leave me by myself, so he had a few friends looking after me.

But, more like the word 'Spying'.

It gave rise to some pent up anger that I kept storing at the back of my mind. All the times that I remained useless, and the times that Caine had constantly reprimanded me on acting childishly on one or more recent accounts. But, I still loved him. Just like her parents 'love at first sight' this was hers.

Caine was her love, no matter what her dreams told her otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: It's been two years since the events that lead, Jupiter Jones, to inherit the Earth. Finding out that she's the reincarnation of a Queen that ruled over many galaxies for over 90,000 years. After, defeating Balem, and getting over the whole marriage thing. Her life has finally seemed to go back to normal. Normal as in the whole queen-thing didn't happen. But, what would happen if Caine, the love of her life, suddenly disappears? With knowing next to absolute nothing, the only help that she can turn to is what's left of the Abrasax family. Can she trust Kalique, and Titus? Can she really believe what Titus says, even when his charms are beginning to work her over again? Can she ignore the raging need for the Royal and save Caine? Or will that need cloud whatever feelings she had for Caine? **

**Warning: Mature (Sexual) content, a warning was advised. I guess you could say 'smut' or 'lemon' is involved in this chapter. I have changed the rating to 'M'. This chapter simply wrote itself and has a mind of its own. Note: I do not write like this usually, but what can I say Titus just brings it out. Please leave a comment at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jupiter Ascending!**

Chapter Two

It was nighttime. Cool air, lingered on a walking figure. A figure that was alone, but not.

Jupiter Jones walked along the cold streets of Chicago. It was funny, here was the Queen of the Earth, walking along the cold, barren streets.

Well, she wasn't alone, from the corner of her eye she could spot Caine's allies.

Secretly, awaiting for a point where her life would be in danger, for them to have their fill of some fun and excitement for the night.

Sighing outwardly, and continuing on her way to meet her family.

Her family meant so much to her now. It took her family being captured, and almost killed by aliens, to make her realize just how much her family really meant to her. She didn't complain about her life anymore, never outwardly admitting that her life sucked every time she woke up, and she just wanted her family to be happy. To have a life that they were meant to have.

Her cousin, Vladie, didn't coerce her into doing illegal things anymore. Illegal things like selling her eggs for money. Remembering past events where it had led to her meeting Caine, which she thought was the best thing out of everything that had happened prior to her getting kidnapped.

Actually, it was quite the opposite. Every time he had the thought, he would suddenly loose his mind, and would thin begin something new.

Jupiter had suspected the cleaners, the little aliens that she had captured on her phone the first day that her life changed. She always gave herself a silent chuckle. Then she would get weird looks from around her, like it was some inside joke. Which, in truth it was.

She wished that Caine was here, looking upon the distant stars with her.

As Kalique said, "The planet,Earth, is a little thing compared to other, farther galaxies of greater potential."

She missed the royals. It was a hard, for herself to admit a truth that she didn't vaguely believe. A truth that uttered its presence every time she closed her eyes.

She didn't want to admit, her feelings. She just wanted Caine, and nobody else.

So, why did it hurt her so much when she thought about the other from within her dreams?

Jupiter had stopped, in-front of her stood a building. A building where her family had waited for her, before walking in. Jupiter smiled, at the warmness and care free-ness of her family. Jupiter, had thought on several occasions of telling the truth to them, but every time the thought dulled, until she didn't even think about mentioning it.

On some occasions, however, her family would push the idea of marriage past her. The first days that she had mentioned that she had a boyfriend, the families reaction was consisted of all sorts of meaningless questions. Like, is he handsome; is he Russian?

Handsome, yes, but Russian no. The idea of marriage however, wasn't foreign to her. Past memories, and dreams, instantly made her cheeks become a darker shade. Her insides curling and needing the touch of a certain royal's touch. An urge that had come unbidden was slowly releasing.

Jupiter, had excused herself to the restroom, and thankfully none of her family members had the idea to tag along. Making sure nobody else was in there, Jupiter firmly pressed the lock button upon the door. Taking as much gasps of air she needed, to calm down her wavering, and erotic thoughts. Her body had betrayed her and had become sensitive with only a thought for the royal that evaded her dreams every night, she cursed herself mentally. How the Abrasax playboy, would laugh at her right now. She couldn't imagine the hurt if she saw Caine. She didn't think she would want to see him hurt, if he ever saw her in the state she was in now. She could picture his smile, his smooth lips, and piercing gaze.

The need for Titus was strong. Looking at her right hand, the glow from the half-finished wedding band on her finger. Her thoughts going a million miles per second. Something within her wished that the wedding would have finished. She could picture the full carving of the ring upon her finger, and she could picture other things. Things, that Caine wouldn't be too happy about.

**(If you don't like 'smut' or 'lemons' then skip this part.)**

Her hand had found its way in her jeans, as her mind pictured the royal. Her fingers brushing gently and slowly becoming faster, she mulled her whimpers and gasps of pleasures to not give rise to unwanted attention.

Brushing her fingers across her clit, and inserting her fingers in and out. Picturing the royal doing so himself, it made her hotter and more sensitive as she was reaching her peak, until she came and whispered one word, "Titus".

**('smut' or 'lemon' is over.)**

Minutes later, she had composed herself.

Washing her heated face with a wet paper towel.

Opening the door, her "spies" met her.

The once happy feeling that she experienced had now dulled. As, the male's voice registered urgency, and made her faint.

The words she wasn't expecting, and her world wouldn't ever be the same or normal again. Not like her world was ever normal.

Jupiter had been blind.

The words she had listened to were now repeating within her mind, until she closed her eyes.

Welcoming the darkness for reprieve.

_Cain is gone. _

_He had disappeared._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: It's been two years since the events that lead, Jupiter Jones, to inherit the Earth. Finding out that she's the reincarnation of a Queen that ruled over many galaxies for over 90,000 years. After, defeating Balem, and getting over the whole marriage thing. Her life has finally seemed to go back to normal. Normal as in the whole queen-thing didn't happen. But, what would happen if Caine, the love of her life, suddenly disappears? With knowing next to absolute nothing, the only help that she can turn to is what's left of the Abrasax family. Can she trust Kalique, and Titus? Can she really believe what Titus says, even when his charms are beginning to work her over again? Can she ignore the raging need for the Royal and save Caine? Or will that need cloud whatever feelings she had for Caine? **

**Author's Note: I am saying thanks to all of my fellow readers. Thanks for the follows and Reviews. They truly inspire me to write, and I'm so happy that I can convert people to the Jupiter/ Titus pairing. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jupiter Ascending.**

Chapter Three

Jupiter's Point of View

_Caine is gone. _

_He has disappeared. _

Right now in this moment, I wish I could go back. Back in time to a moment, a moment that was between Caine and I. Hearing that Caine had disappeared, had broken something in me. I was regretting the act that I had committed just moments ago. Even if it felt freeing, it was certainly a feeling that I missed, I wasn't going to lie to myself. Thinking over the past couple of years, and not once did Caine make me feel that way? We had kissed, yes, but never did we go that far.

I had always felt that Caine was holding himself back. The insignia on my wrist, a reminder to him of who I was. Who his master was, if you could call it that?

"My majesty, we should get you in protection, right away!"

Voices from around me, snapping me out of my thoughts, and back into reality. A reality that I wish I could disappear into.

"Protection? What protection? I haven't needed to be protected in two years, so why now? Even if Caine has disappeared, why do you think that the thing or whatever that took him would come after me?"

Why do I feel angry?

Why don't I feel sad?

"You are a Queen, and a very powerful one at that." The male said, as he knelt to the ground.

"I am a Queen, indeed. But, that doesn't mean that I will run."

The "spies" around me, looked like they were stuck in the middle of something. Contemplating, if they should risk the life of their queen, or if they should override her order, and get her into a protection. Jupiter, had looked at them, and began to sidestep one of them so she could exit the restroom.

"I will be going back to my family, and after well talk more on this. Am, I understood?"

"Yes." Voices shouted simultaneously.

Jupiter nodded, and walked along the hall to the table that her family was sitting at.

"Jupiter it's about time. Did you fall in, or something?"

"Or something."

"Now, Jupiter now that you're here, we can start talking about marriage."

"What…But, you guys said that I didn't have to think about it right away."

"Now, Jupiter you're a growing women. Your mother needs grandkids."

"Cousin, I'm not going to sit here, and talk about this. Not right now, not ever." Jupiter sat up, and sauntered off towards the door.

Not even looking back, at the not-so ashamed family of hers. For, what did they do?

Jupiter ran silently in the cool air. Tears had now started to slide from her eyes down to her cheeks. Her heart was shattering, and it seemed that her own planet was going against her.

She needed to go somewhere, but where?

She had no clue, on what had took Caine. Caine, didn't even think to warn her about or teach her about anything, and she had asked many things, and not once was anything explained to her.

Jupiter could see the "spies" they weren't worried that if she had seen them. For they were here for her, and not just, because Caine had ordered them to look after her.

She knew what she had to do, just like the raw feelings that crept beneath her veins.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Jupiter Ascending.

Chapter Five

.

.

.

.

The ship had landed.

Jupiter took a deep breath.

Kalique Abrasax, the only other living member of the Abrasax Dynasty.

Jupiter hoped that Kalique would be able to help her find Caine. Or, at least know what, or who that was a part of taking him.

Jupiter walked out of the ship. With one foot in-front of the other.

Warm air welcomed her back after years of living on Earth. Jupiter could see many flower petals on-top of several architectural buildings. The wind blowing them around, circling her regal form. It almost seemed like the flowers were there to comfort her.

Which brought a small smile to her pale-red lips.

This was the home of Kalique, and she was greeted with a surprised member of the Abrasax.

"Jupiter, it is so wonderful to see your lovely face, again. Why didn't you tell anyone that you were coming?" Kalique questioned.

Obviously shocked, but kept her surprise well hidden.

"Someone has taken Caine. I know that you have the resources, connections, to help me locate whoever, or whatever head captured him."

"This is true, and I'm all too happy to offer my assistance on the matter. All you ever need to do is ask." Kalique expressed. While bowing to her mother's reincarnation.

Jupiter reached her hand to Kalique's face. Lifting her face, two pairs of eyes stare at each other. "Thank you, Kalique." Jupiter said.

Bringing her hand back to her side, Kalique smiled.

Leading Jupiter into her home.

Kalique knew what had taken the ex-military dog.

It's true that she would help Jupiter, she was family after all. But that did not mean that she couldn't at least have a little fun first.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jupiter Ascending.

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. But, at least I updated. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six

The following night, Jupiter dreamt of a certain brunette-royal.

She was now dressed in the very same dress. When she had first met him.

At first she thought the dress was too much. But, it wasn't anything compared to the man-who stood on the other end awaiting her.

Her body wasn't her own. Her mind just a passenger. Watching the dream unfold.

The doors opened.

White rose petals mixed with red had gently fallen to the floor.

Her surroundings changed. Instead of the room she was expecting when she had first him. She was now the only person standing in a white room. Her muscles tensed. Then relaxed at the touch, and feel of hands touching, and above all caressing her tenderly.

She sighed and leaned back into his touch. Soft whispers of love trailed above her neck.

"Jupiter, it won't be long now."

Jupiter's eyes blinked open. No longer was she dreaming, or floating for that matter. Remembering the last time she had woken up. The image of floating in the light-blue beam. Feeling startled seeing her body floating in mid-air.

She had been placed in the same room in Kalique's palace.

Noting that she had been more exhausted then she previously let on.

Her clothes were meted with sweat.

Standing…

Jupiter walked over seeing a set of clothes neatly folded by a vanity. She disrobed her previous clothes, and slowly pulled the soft fabric-like dress over her head. It still amazed her-at how clothes in this world were…out worldly.

Very beautiful, and most of all-regal.

Back down on Earth, Caine had never once offered her clothes like these. But the boy in her dreams had.

Caine. She missed him, but every day without him. It seemed like little by little feelings for him were slipping away.

She couldn't run away from her dreams. Since dreams were a way that your mind organizes your feelings, and thoughts.

A knock rapped at her door. Her attention now piqued at the person on the other side.

Her brows inched up more in curiosity. She slowly walked up to the door, but the knob slowly turned from the other side.

She stepped back. Only to see Kalique enter. For a moment, she thought it would be him for some strange reason.

As Jupiter looked at Kalique. Her only thought was…'do not trust her'.


End file.
